Night's Sorrow Chapter 2
by Night Surfer
Summary: Night's Sorrow is about a young colt who is abandoned in the Everfree Forest by his parents and is found by Rainbow Dash and is taken back to Ponyville, what will become of this young colt?
1. Chapter 1

Night's Sorrow

by =xNightSurferx

Chapter 1

The sun had set and I could see the moon rising and tears fell from my eyes as I lay there, you see I had no pony as my parents had left me without even saying goodbye or leaving a note; Tears feel harder as I thought about being unwelcome by my very own family and I shakily stood up and looked around, I seemed to be in a forest but I didn't recognise anything for I had never been here as I had been born in Canterlot but never had I seen anything more then what I could see out the windows for I was never allowed outside and I never had figured it out.

The wind blew through my black mane and tail and brought shivers down my spine for it was a cold wind, I knew I couldn't stand there forever and went on walking but it seemed I was just walking around in circles and I grew steadily scared and I hid in the bush shivering and crying for I did not know what to do; I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep hoping this was all a huge nightmare.

Sadly enough it wasn't a nightmare I could wake up from for this was real life and I woke to the sound of something rustling nearby and curled up again hoping whatever it was would go away for I did not want to be eaten but instead I felt the bush be rustled through and I shut my eyes tight hoping that whatever it was would leave me alone but instead I heard something or somepony gasp and I tearfully looked up into the eyes of another pegasus with a rainbow mane and I backed into the bushes ignoring the sharp pain of thorns and the pegasus got this worried look on her face and shook her head.

"Hey don't be scared, I'm here to help you." The voice was soft and I relented and let the pegasus lift me out of the bushes. "Hold on dude, I'm gonna get us outta here." I held on and felt the rush of air as we flew out of the forest and then opened my eyes to look down in wonder, we were high off the ground but I was far from scared as I was just enjoying the thrill of the flight. The rainbow maned pegasus then spoke again, "Your lucky I heard you cry out while I was flying over the Evergreen Forest, what were you doing in there anyway?" I didn't say anything but a lone tear fell from my eye and I knew the pegasus had felt it hit her back for she looked back with worried look on her face. "No need to cry, you don't have to explain just yet. My names Rainbow Dash by the way."

I tried to smile but failed and just decided to tell her my name since she didn't seem all that bad and seemed pretty friendly. "I'm..." I trailed off not wanting to say my name for it only rang true for what I had gone through in one night and I was exhausted so I curled up and fell asleep on Rainbow's back comfortable now that I was out of the forest.

I didn't wake up until I was jarred awake when the mare named Rainbow Dash landed and I stood up and fell but another pony caught me before I hit the ground and set me down gently. "Whoa there partner, we sure wouldn't want you injure yourself!" I looked at the speaker and noticed that she was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail, she didn't seem very scary although she did look to be pretty strong but she was friendly too; She smiled at me and then frowned, "Drat I almost forgot to introduce mahself, the name's Applejack. I work over at Sweet Apple Acres, whats your name?"

I just shook my head and leaned into Rainbow Dash and she nudged me with her hoof and smiled, "Looks like I've got another follower." Applejack chuckled and I then decided to take a look around, I seemed to be standing in front of a large tree house and my mouth dropped out at how big it was.

I heard both ponies chuckle and then saw Rainbow Dash go up to the door and knock loudly and looked at me with a smile, "Well squirt, this is where Twilight Sparkle lives. She's something of an egghead but she's smart and friendly..." Before she could finish however the door swung open revealing a disheveled purple unicorn who was obviously very busy or just stressed out. She looked at us with wide eyes but soon smiled, "Oh hey guys, its a little late to be out; Don't you think?" Applejack nodded and approached her. "Yeah but Rainbow here found this young pony lost in the Evergreen Forest, he won't tell us his name or why he was there but we decided not to push it since he obviously has been through a lot already."

Twilight seemed to be listening intently to Applejack before looking over at me and motioned us inside, "Its not safe out here, come on in." We all filed in and my mouth dropped open at all the books everywhere but I yawned and Twilight looked over at me with a smile, "Looks like the little guy is exhausted, come on; You can sleep in my room tonight, I need to talk with my friends anyway." I nodded and followed her upstairs and into a small bedroom and she lifted me gently up and laid me on the bed. "Good night young colt, I'll see you in the morning." With that she left the room and I curled up and fell fast asleep once again, not scared anymore for I felt like I could trust these ponies with my life.

I woke only once during the night but that was because I felt somebody get into bed with me and I was about to run off when I realized it was just Twilight, and I quickly fell back asleep to the sound of her breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Night's Sorrow

by =xNightSurferx

Chapter 1

The sun had set and I could see the moon rising and tears fell from my eyes as I lay there, you see I had no pony as my parents had left me without even saying goodbye or leaving a note; Tears feel harder as I thought about being unwelcome by my very own family and I shakily stood up and looked around, I seemed to be in a forest but I didn't recognise anything for I had never been here as I had been born in Canterlot but never had I seen anything more then what I could see out the windows for I was never allowed outside and I never had figured it out.

The wind blew through my black mane and tail and brought shivers down my spine for it was a cold wind, I knew I couldn't stand there forever and went on walking but it seemed I was just walking around in circles and I grew steadily scared and I hid in the bush shivering and crying for I did not know what to do; I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep hoping this was all a huge nightmare.

Sadly enough it wasn't a nightmare I could wake up from for this was real life and I woke to the sound of something rustling nearby and curled up again hoping whatever it was would go away for I did not want to be eaten but instead I felt the bush be rustled through and I shut my eyes tight hoping that whatever it was would leave me alone but instead I heard something or somepony gasp and I tearfully looked up into the eyes of another pegasus with a rainbow mane and I backed into the bushes ignoring the sharp pain of thorns and the pegasus got this worried look on her face and shook her head.

"Hey don't be scared, I'm here to help you." The voice was soft and I relented and let the pegasus lift me out of the bushes. "Hold on dude, I'm gonna get us outta here." I held on and felt the rush of air as we flew out of the forest and then opened my eyes to look down in wonder, we were high off the ground but I was far from scared as I was just enjoying the thrill of the flight. The rainbow maned pegasus then spoke again, "Your lucky I heard you cry out while I was flying over the Evergreen Forest, what were you doing in there anyway?" I didn't say anything but a lone tear fell from my eye and I knew the pegasus had felt it hit her back for she looked back with worried look on her face. "No need to cry, you don't have to explain just yet. My names Rainbow Dash by the way."

I tried to smile but failed and just decided to tell her my name since she didn't seem all that bad and seemed pretty friendly. "I'm..." I trailed off not wanting to say my name for it only rang true for what I had gone through in one night and I was exhausted so I curled up and fell asleep on Rainbow's back comfortable now that I was out of the forest.

I didn't wake up until I was jarred awake when the mare named Rainbow Dash landed and I stood up and fell but another pony caught me before I hit the ground and set me down gently. "Whoa there partner, we sure wouldn't want you injure yourself!" I looked at the speaker and noticed that she was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail, she didn't seem very scary although she did look to be pretty strong but she was friendly too; She smiled at me and then frowned, "Drat I almost forgot to introduce mahself, the name's Applejack. I work over at Sweet Apple Acres, whats your name?"

I just shook my head and leaned into Rainbow Dash and she nudged me with her hoof and smiled, "Looks like I've got another follower." Applejack chuckled and I then decided to take a look around, I seemed to be standing in front of a large tree house and my mouth dropped out at how big it was.

I heard both ponies chuckle and then saw Rainbow Dash go up to the door and knock loudly and looked at me with a smile, "Well squirt, this is where Twilight Sparkle lives. She's something of an egghead but she's smart and friendly..." Before she could finish however the door swung open revealing a disheveled purple unicorn who was obviously very busy or just stressed out. She looked at us with wide eyes but soon smiled, "Oh hey guys, its a little late to be out; Don't you think?" Applejack nodded and approached her. "Yeah but Rainbow here found this young pony lost in the Evergreen Forest, he won't tell us his name or why he was there but we decided not to push it since he obviously has been through a lot already."

Twilight seemed to be listening intently to Applejack before looking over at me and motioned us inside, "Its not safe out here, come on in." We all filed in and my mouth dropped open at all the books everywhere but I yawned and Twilight looked over at me with a smile, "Looks like the little guy is exhausted, come on; You can sleep in my room tonight, I need to talk with my friends anyway." I nodded and followed her upstairs and into a small bedroom and she lifted me gently up and laid me on the bed. "Good night young colt, I'll see you in the morning." With that she left the room and I curled up and fell fast asleep once again, not scared anymore for I felt like I could trust these ponies with my life.

I woke only once during the night but that was because I felt somebody get into bed with me and I was about to run off when I realized it was just Twilight, and I quickly fell back asleep to the sound of her breathing.


End file.
